1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging method of a lens-fitted photo film unit and a package cover therefore.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A lens-fitted photo film unit (hereafter film unit) are produced and sold by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. In the film unit, a photo film is previously loaded. The film unit is provided with photographic elements such as taking lens and a flash emitting portion. A surface of the film unit is covered with an outer case having openings from which photographic elements appear. In order to protect the photo film in the film unit from moisture and dusts, the film unit sold in the market is wrapped in a rectangular tube-shaped gusset bag made of a composite sheet, which has an aluminum sheet as a base whose both surfaces are laminated of a plastic sheet.
As the gusset bag is thin, there are some problems, for example, weakness against impact. Therefore, a spacer sheet which is made of paper and has a channel shape is disposed between the film unit and the gusset bag so as to face on a front face of the film unit.
However, in the structure above described, the number of parts for packaging the film unit becomes larger, and at least three processes, namely, setting the spacer sheet, inserting in the gusset bag, adhering to close the gusset bag, and the like are necessary to package the film unit, which are cause of increasing the cost for packaging. Further, the gusset bag and the spacer sheet are further dumped as a trash after tore off, and it is not preferable in view of environmental protection.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a package cover for and a method of packaging a film unit at a low cost without loosing a moisture-proof property and a beauty of appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package cover for and a method of packaging a film unit, in which the number of parts for packaging becomes smaller.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a package cover for and a method of packaging a film unit, which reduces the amount of trash when the lens-fitted photo film unit is used.
In order to achieve the objects, a package cover for lens-fitted photo film unit of the present invention is constructed of two side sheets and an outer sheet. The side sheets are made of a sheet material having a moisture-proof property, and adhered to both side faces of the lens-fitted photo film unit. The outer sheet is made of a sheet material having a moisture-proof property and a heat-shrinkable property. In the outer sheet, a removable portion is formed. When a hanger adhered to the removable portion is pulled, the removable portion is removed from the outer sheet, and photographic elements and operation members, for example, a taking lens, a view finder, a flash light projector, a shutter release button, a film winding wheel, and the like appear.
At first, in order to package the film unit, two side sheets are adhered to both side faces of the lens-fitted photo film unit. Then, the outer sheet is wrapped on it to cover front, rear, top and bottom faces thereof, and both ends of the outer sheets are piled. The one of the both ends is provided with an adhesive layer containing an adhesive agent, so as to be connected to the other. Thereafter, the outer sheet is heated by blowing a hot air such that edge portions of the outer sheet, which protrude out of the film unit, may shrink to lie on edges of the side sheet and cover corners of the lens-fitted photo film unit.
According to the package cover of the present invention, as the numbers of parts and processes of packaging are not large, the cost for packaging the film unit can be reduced. Further, only the removable portion became a trash after tore off. Therefore, it is preferable for the environmental protection.